


【空军组】第三人称

by Kisaragi_Saya



Category: Dunkirk (2017), FarrierCollins, 空军组 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaragi_Saya/pseuds/Kisaragi_Saya
Summary: 一个双向暗恋的故事。





	【空军组】第三人称

死亡意味着，你成了第三人称。

 

1946年夏天，柯林斯从沃尔顿调任去布莱兹诺顿皇家空军基地，两地相距不远，中间还放了一周假期。

他已经很长时间没有休息，战争刚刚结束，军队需要整合，战斗机需要检修，他也从一名战斗机飞行员变成一位训练教官，凭的是他的优异战绩以及在战争中生存下来的先决条件。

走之前他也没忘记去打听法瑞尔下落，查看最新一批交换出来的战俘名单，手指捏着有厚度的一沓文件，视线一行行扫下去，这一切都进行得不露声色，小心翼翼，但内心焦灼，像火一样燃烧着。

柯林斯从不畏惧等待，他早已学会面对眼前的真实，从对未知的恐惧中脱离出来，生活瞬息万变，他只能站在等待里，风吹草动地活着，这是战争教会他的不二准则。

但是战争也把爱情变成稀缺品，失散、分离、不知所踪、杳无音讯。柯林斯从未向法瑞尔表达过自己的感情，太匆忙了，他们辗转于各个基地，应对着每一次突发飞行，死亡的阴影时时刻刻居高临下，灰扑扑的生活里，一切都显得不那么确定。

但他不明白的是自己为什么还在爱呢。

 

——————

 

那不是在一天发生的。

你知道，生命的真正危机——比如疾病、分离、宿命的相遇、感情的破土，都不会在一个准确的时间点突然出现。当柯林斯察觉到这件事时，已经太晚了，法瑞尔无时无刻不在他周围，他的身影、声音、指间萦绕不散的烟草气味。他飞行、吃饭、休息。他半蹲在喷火旁，拧动发锈的铆钉。远处薄雾弥漫，他侧脸对着柯林斯，面部线条柔和，像一座没有阴影的悬崖。

那是一个故事真正的开端，柯林斯站在原地，四面刀枪林立，稍有不慎就会头破血流。他想逃已经来不及了，无视也不行，于是束手无策，只能面对。

他已经不太记得那是哪一年的事情，时间把美好的往事压缩起来，浓墨重彩地平铺到记忆的胶卷中。回想起来，那几年法瑞尔带给他的折磨并不比快乐少，肉体是一方面，更狼狈的是他面对这一有悖道德的情感所引发的状况百出，仿佛世界之大，他却终无归处。

1942年加缪在札记中评论《局外人》，讨论“人的定义”，他说“不想为自我辩解的男人，一直到死，他的真面目只有自己知道——这样的安慰是虚有其表。”柯林斯初次阅读时并不理解，过了两年世事变迁，那些积灰垒尘的字句反而在一个不经意的瞬间突破了他的感情防线。

那时候他终于明白，自己的某一部分始终在逃避，那是陷入沼泽的一种东西，始终被虚妄的力量牵扯着，挣扎也没用，只能求救，他必须得发出声音来。

但他从始至终都埋在沉默里，生命像海潮，平缓又汹涌，他徘徊在海岸边缘，灰头土脸，喉咙里全是沙子。

 

——————

 

假期不长，但足以令柯林斯感到生活的陌生，仿佛坚实的避难所出现一道裂缝。他终于获得充分的睡眠，足够的娱乐时间，但在这些轻松的背后还生长着什么东西，它从裂缝里窥探，目光尖锐像匕首。

那天，大概是正午，柯林斯醒来，窗帘拉得紧，街道上人声嘈杂。

他很少一觉睡到这个时候——战争期间他几乎无所谓睡眠时间，战争结束后倒是规律了很多。柯林斯感到疲乏，胃粘膜仿佛在燃烧，呕吐的欲望十分真实，他摸到电灯开关，脚步虚弱地去洗脸。

在这种生活节奏里，人总能想起很多事情。双手捧起凉水，拍在脸上，柯林斯回想起敦刻尔克湛蓝的天空，高空气温同样冰凉。在这样的天空之上，法瑞尔在他的视线里自在翱翔，就像那些飞在教堂穹顶上的天堂中的角色，自由而永恒，永远不会降落。

那是最后一次飞行，柯林斯想，如果法瑞尔能够回来，他就摊牌，然后他们退休，把硝烟推得远远的。柯林斯见过那些从战俘营回来的人，苟延残喘，遍体鳞伤，他闭了闭眼睛，想起法瑞尔下巴上偶尔冒出的胡茬，手感粗糙得像沙砾。

他现在是什么模样？

柯林斯洗过脸，刮了胡子，刀片锋利，不经意间割破了皮肤，这使他感受到了久违的肉体疼痛，与此同时折磨他的还有剧烈的头痛，原因是酗酒和宿醉。这使柯林斯想起在客厅桌面上歪歪倒倒的酒瓶，冰箱内部发霉的三明治，地毯上被踩成平面的蚊虫，炸弹的碎片，磨损的衣角，故人的遗体在深海里分解——光怪陆离的画面，一半是现实，一半是残存的夜梦，但梦里也有三分真相，柯林斯抬起手，用指腹擦去血迹，似乎能从这真相里摸出什么东西。

 

——————

 

但直觉告诉他不要去想。

这样才最安全，把自己封闭起来，敲敲打打，凿一副棺材，捡起砖瓦，砌四面围墙，这样才最安全，什么都不去理会。

柯林斯揉了揉额头，头痛依旧没有减轻，他觉得自己有些耳鸣。明天是他出发去布莱兹诺顿就职的日子，但今天上午海港边又来了一艘战俘船，柯林斯打算继续去打听一下法瑞尔的下落。

你瞧，生活中的一切都在缓慢发生，一切都有属于自己的合理位置，在这种情况下，不论逃避还是酗酒都没什么帮助，柯林斯知道自己唯一能够继续生活的方式，就是继续等待。

衣服被丢得凌乱，柯林斯找了好一会。他把酒瓶扔进垃圾袋，用力回忆着自己酗酒的原因，接着套上袜子和衬衫。

柯林斯站在镜子前，领带打了一半，他突然顿住，停下手，好像瞬间失掉所有力气。

柯林斯用力喘息着，他感到自己的肺部不听使唤。身体内部有水坝在决堤，从下至上淹没了他的气管，他有些喘不过气来。

是的，他要去打听法瑞尔的下落，法瑞尔。

——“这是法瑞尔飞行员的死亡证明。”

昨天下午，有人敲响了柯林斯的门，递上几张薄纸。崭新的，上面盖着印章。“我们没有找到他的遗体，但是他留下了一封信，收件人是你的名字。”

“你们曾经是战友。”那人判断说，他穿着便服，柯林斯认不出他的军衔。

柯林斯点点头，向他道谢。

那人看着柯林斯接过信封：“我想你们关系一定很好。”

“不。”柯林斯连忙说，“不，我们只是普通的朋友，我们很少交流。”

这话几乎是全部真相，他也不明白法瑞尔为何独独给自己留下一封信。信封拆开，里面只有一张纸，叠了一折，上面写了几行字。

门开着，柯林斯没有邀请那个人进屋坐下，或者喝杯茶，他笔直地站着，手腕颤抖，指尖发凉，脖子僵硬。门外马路缓缓铺展向前，汽车嘎吱嘎吱地碾过路面，发动机发出咕哝声，草坪发出窸窸窣窣的声响，一切声音都变得尖锐而粗粝，柯林斯感到自己正在被瓦解，他开始四分五裂。像枝条，像叶子，像一些无力的东西。

 

——————

 

想起这件事，竟然比当初亲耳听到更加痛苦，柯林斯不再穿衣服，他坐回床边，松开领带，准备继续休息。

某种意义上，休息是一种宣告，宣告他等待的结束。虽然对于他来说，这种等待曾经是情感联系的一部分。

他本以为这故事是属于他一个人的，那是专属于他的开端，他的逃避，他的对抗。然而柯林斯捏了捏手里的信纸，薄薄一张，没有重量，但是笔触有力，墨迹透过纸张，好像承载了万般情感，千斤重量。

 

END.


End file.
